themodifyers_rebootedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Modifyers Rebooted
' The Modifyers Rebooted '''is an upcoming fan-made series based on the animated pilot "The Modifyers". It is directed by Redsam121 (Captain Oxy), the same person behind '''MLaaTR (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Parodies'. The character designs will be by Lilia Pantes (also known as FlowerOfTheWind) and Clownie. Season 1 and 2 will have 24 episodes. Summary This show is focused on Agent Xero, a high school dropout and orphan who works at a secret organization known as The Modifyers with the ability to disguise via her ring. She is accompanied by a small robot named Mole, who is her sidekick and go on bizarre adventures fighting the threats from Baron Vain and his legion of henchmen. Sometimes, the missions will be flawed and Xero doesn't always know how to react.And she falls in love with aboy thats a agent and his named is marc,Agent marc and his robot partner megawatt.Agent marc loves agent xero too. sometimes they would have to stop Larry bones and his evil army of undead skeletons.And some other super criminals. Characters Main Agent Xero: A 21-year-old girl who is the master of disguise and works for The Modifyers, which is a secret organization. Xero takes her job seriously, but can succumb to temptation. She can also be quite bumbling and clumsy, since one of her missions will probably fail and she doesn't always know how to react. She was found by the Modifyers at the age of 6 with no memory of her past. Mole: Mole is Agent Xero's sidekick and artificial pet. He can transform into many different things and is a clumsy and silly partner who loves her very much. Agent Marc:A 22-year-old boy that is a master of disguise and works for the modifyers too.That is a secret organization.Marc takes his job to seriously too.And she has a crush on xero.And his robot sidekick megawatt they team up with xero and mole. Megawatt:Megawatt is Agent Marc ' s sidekick and Technology robot.He uses his medal sharped blade claw to cut throw medal jail bats and walls.And he is a funny partner that marc ever asked for. Argle:A 23 - year-old boy that has one disguise for the Legion of Baron vain.He is half human and half beast after that Explosion in the sovereign that his Scientist Mother Dr Rosemary recreated him so he can live but he's part beast.And he's a agent too that works for the modifyers.And he is a Daredevil Biker. Mike:Mike is a ghost that's been in Forgo city for generations.And he is the sidekick of argle. Secondary Katz: Agent Xero and Marc and Argle's boss. Not very much is known about him, but he is seen to be a laid-back man. Cathy Wiseman: Catherine "Cathy" Galore Wiseman is the inventor who often gives the Agent gadgets. Though she's friendly and caring, Cathy can also be very spoiled, bratty and rude since she often cries when Xero leaves from her, implying that she might have the personality to that of a preschooler. Sir Tiger ''':A 45 year old barber shop tiger that cuts people's hair but a Agent worker that helps xero and the others to give them supplies and weapons and cool looking vehicles.That Sir tiger is a partner that helps Katz and Cathy Wiseman. Minor '''Alex Molotova: Xero's anti-mirror and arch-rival. Full name Alexandra Molotova, she is an artificial human being who was created by a Russian scientist named Professor Anastasia "Ana" Uchenyy 100 years prior to the series. She is a child prodigy who skipped grades to become a college student and graduated with a Ph.D. Being incredibly smart, she knows a lot of her memories and was best friends with an another genius named Andrey Uchenyy, Ana's grandson. They both used to play with each other until Baron Vain's Legion of Henchmen (BVLH) assassinated him, leaving Alex there lonely forever. Whenever somebody talks about of references the incident, Alex will become insane and hurt people as a result. Julie Wiseman: Juliette is the lawyer of Edgetown Court, feminist and the mother of Catherine, a friend of Agent Xero. She is a cold-hearted, strict and problematic woman who often yells at her daughter for not following her orders and even verbally abuses Xero by calling her a "pink-haired twit". She is an uber fan of the anime series "Mahou Shoujo Miyuki-chan: Kokoro no Densetsu" and even cosplays as her in public which always gets her attracted by idiotic people like her. Juliette is allergic to liquid metal and uses a gas mask when she's around Mole so she won't die from him. Deceased Professor Ana Uchenyy: Anastasia Uchenyy was a scientist working in the Space Colony Uchenyy, and the grandmother of Andrey. She was the one who created Alex Molotova to help find a cure for Andrey's terminal illness. However, the S.C. Uchenyy was shut down after BVLH found that Project Alex was dangerous, and killed her grandson except for Alex herself. Ana was later taken into custody to stay at the prison located far away from Forgo City. Andrey Uchenyy: Ana's grandson and Alex's best friend. Him and Alex used to play with each other when Ana wasn't there. He later fell to his death after he sent Alex to Earth for protection. Andrey was a kind and friendly guy who loved Alex very much, and did everything to her. He is so far the only one who catched the deadly incurable disease. Villains Baron Vain: The main antagonistic force with a legion of henchmen such as Lacey Shadows and Rat, he tries to execute various evil schemes. Rat: One of Baron Vain's henchmen. He is an insane, maniacal rat. Larry Bones:The darkness skeleton like appearance and big evil smile hide a devious mind bent on creating as much trouble as possible for his archenemy Agent xero and mole.His array of weapons includes an Evil staff, Deadly machine guns, and Evil spells.He is one Forgo city's beyond wanted criminal.And he has his own kingdom of evil army of undead skeletons. The Alien:The Alien, is a devious crime boss who is seldom seen without one of his trick ufo's.He can use his bottom to float around, and keeps ufo's bombers in his sack, which can be dispatched at will.No one can stand a 33 year old alien that so good it can understand English and speak English. The Vampire boy:Victor jones AKA The Vampire Boy, is obsessed with xero,mole and Katz.He He delights in leaving clues for Agent xero and mole at the scene of the crimes, which regularly leads to his downfall.Using specially - developed technology incorporated into his staff, he can take control of people's mind including xero's mind. Mr. Nasty: A mad scientist who is able to turn himself into an ugly, fearsome, Mr. Hyde-like creature. Mr. Melon: Mr. Nasty's younger twin brother who sells mysterious wonder-cures. One-Time Bomber Bird: A bird which bombs various places. The Oracle of Fortune: An agent who steals one case after another from Agent Xero. Augustus Powering: An Austin Powers parody. More coming soon... Category:The Modifyers Rebooted Category:Shows